


Пещера жизни

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex In A Cave
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мое исполнение заявки с почившего K/S-Kink</p><p>1.43 У Кирка есть фантазия. Быть выебанным на жертвенном столе, и однажды она сбывается. Пусть Кирка натрут маслом с ног до головы, вылижут и трахнут посторонними предметами. супербонус если его в таком состоянии найдет Спок и в ревности выебет сам.</p><p>Это кинк, nothing serious. Название весьма условно. Сюжет тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пещера жизни

Пещера жизни оказалась довольно милым местом. В конце концов, здесь было тепло, совсем не сыро и пахло благовониями, за века въевшимися в стены — что еще надо? Жители А-Шт любили комфорт и уют.

По первой директиве Джиму бы тут быть вообще не следовало, но шаттл подстрелили и долететь куда-то еще ни за что бы не удалось, им со Споком и так пришлось катапультироваться в последнюю минуту. Жителей этой планеты — про себя Джим звал их богомолами: вроде и гуманоиды, но было у них что-то такое в жестах и позах — идею иных цивилизация приняли легко и вернулись к своим делам. А гостя пообещали проводить к Пещере жизни. Здесь-то понятное и заканчивалось.

Как раз в том, что он приглянулся королеве, удивительного он не видел (хоть и оказалось, разумеется, приятно). И легко согласился с ней познакомиться: аштианцы казались интересно-привлекательными, а спорить — пожалуй, он был не в том положении, уж больно навязчиво звучало приглашение. И правда, почему бы и нет?

Но перед тем, как согласиться, уточнил, не отрывают ли здесь голову мужчинам после первого свидания — хозяева посмотрели на него странно, но сказали, что нет, не отрывают и пригласили в зал для омовений — что ж, он не возражал, смыть с себя копоть и грязь неудачного приземления хотелось ужасно. Но с чего его тело вызвало такой восторг — этого он так и не понял. Все же с А-Шт они были слишком разными, чтобы одежда что-то меняла, а полувставший член — ну так крошечное отличие по сути.

В пещеру его вели с почетным — хотелось бы верить — караулом, даже венок на шею повесили из какой-то скользкой дряни. Пах он, впрочем, приятно.

А на месте нагнули возле стоящего в центре узкого стола?.. алтаря.

— Эй!

Караул, эти верзилы с копьями во второй паре рук, вырваться не дал. Он дернулся раз, другой — бесполезно, держали как надо.

— Что творите? Я представитель Федерации, и я на такое не подписыв... Куда полез?

Молчаливый жрец, блеклый мужик в куче цацек и с здоровенным членом — больше о нем и сказать-то нечего было — плеснул ему между ягодиц чем-то густым и теплым, пахнущим тем же венком.

Охранники окружили плотным кольцом и — спасибо! — у каждого уверенно стоял. Интересно, хоть и чертовски опасно. Неужели они все будут смотреть? Только смотреть?

Жрец провел мягкими лапами ему между ягодицами, а оттуда вверх по спине, выводя невнятные узоры. Джим скосил глаза. Зеленая жижа. Как мило.

Сзади зашуршало, и на спину Джима щедро вылилось что-то новое, прозрачное. Масло? Лапы огладили бока с волнующими эротизмом. Вся любовь Джима к странному и инопланетному — вот она, во плоти. Хорошо бы только запаздывающая королева не решила поделиться.

Мягкий мох, росший на алтаре, щекотал член; масло стекало по телу и ласкало бока, а массаж в четыре руки гнал по телу жар. Извращенец или нет, но он в ленивом возбуждении почти забылся — и вздрогнул, когда его запястья и щиколотки разом обхватили кандалы. Словно бы лаская, жрец потянул его за волосы вверх, заставляя выгнуться — благо, длина цепей позволяла. Быстрые движения — на его соски за прочные зажимы подвесили прохладные металлические грузики. Только отпустили, и Джим упал грудью на алтарь. Тяжесть и давление отдавались болью. Кандалы, зажимы — пугающе, но, да, стояк стал только сильнее.

Подумать только, капитана звездолета — флагмана! — нагнули у каменного алтаря на какой-то дикой планете, и он ищет, как бы так устроиться, чтобы, двигаясь в кандалах, не слишком задевать ставшие слишком чувствительными соски и поудобнее тереться членом о мягкий мох. Ждет, кто же придет раньше — королева или Спок. Хотя, если придет Спок, будет, конечно, неловко.

И это еще мягко сказано! К его заднице прижалось что-то — на счастье, кажется, некрупное, но точно скользкое. Надавило на вход — Джим расслабился как мог. Где же королева? Про то что, сначала его трахнет король, никто не говорил.

Тонкое, гибкое, длинное и, похоже, рельефное. Джим с шумом выдохнул. Приятно. Чуть толще пальца, такие игры ему были по вкусу. А потом от игрушек отвлекли мягкие руки на спине, он и вовсе расслабился.

Никакой политики, никаких союзов — одна встреча с королевой, вот что ему обещали. Зрители, да, смущали, но и возбуждали тоже. Спок, оплот морали, вряд ли доберется до него в ближайшую пару часов. И — еще, так! — дилдо в его заднице удачно повернули, и он не сдержал тихий стон в мох. Восторженно заклацали зрители. Что бы они понимали в том, как стонут земляне во время секса.

Стоило только расслабиться окончательно, и к первому дилдо добавилось второе. Удовольствие стало в чем-то даже навязчивым, потребовало от него действий, большего. Движения. И движения ему дали: ласковые лапы на спине, нежный массаж загривка — и обжигающим контрастом игрушки всадили в него раз, другой. Уже не ласка, а жесткий трах, от которого он едва не взвыл.

Выгнать бы отсюда охрану! В том, чтобы раскрываться, показывать свою слабость и покорность десятку возбужденных мужчин, было слишком много чудовищно неправильного. А еще пара таких движений — и он станет полностью открыт и уязвим. Черт! Прямо по простате! И почему так опаздывает королева?

Третий, самый толстый дилдо проскользнул легко, и Джим спрятал лицо в мох. Наверное, его зад сейчас распирает что-то размером с член — толстый, возбужденный и настоящий. Снова защекотало прохладное масло, скатываясь от копчика вниз, между ягодиц, огибая торчащие из ануса игрушки, вниз к поджимающимся яйцам. Он беспомощно выдохнул и потерся о мох — жрец сердито крикнул что-то, и массирующие спину руки исчезли. 

Путь вниз закончила последняя капля масла. Чего они тянут? У него же яйца лопнут! Он потерся снова — его знакомо уже схватили за волосы, заставили посмотреть вверх и приподняли, заставляя выгнуться. Невыносимо ныли соски, зудели, их тянуло к земле, а один из охраны, словно издеваясь, качнул грузики мучительным маятником. Джим закусил губу. Боль ритмично играла с сосками, пульсировала и органично смешивалась со звуками фазера. Фазера?! Спок!

Он его нашел! И быстро вырубил всю охрану, слишком увлеченную Джимом. Да и что их копья против старого доброго табельного оружия на оглушении?

А когда Спок, деловито вынеся из залы всех успокоившихся охранников, наскоро заварил все двери, Джим чуть безнадежно уткнулся стояком в мох. Он все еще стеснялся оттрахать алтарь при Споке, хоть и хотелось. Невыносимо.

— Капитан, — Спок встал напротив Джима, глядя поверх него. В лицо Джиму почти уткнулась ширинка добротно сшитых форменных брюк, чуть запылившихся после неудачной посадки. — Перед тем, как я вас освобожу, разрешите мне короткую медитацию.

Вулканские традиции или что там у него, черт бы их побрал!

— Спок, а давай ты меня сначала освободишь, а то мне тоже надо в уголок какой-нибудь... Помедитировать немного.

Он даже глаза на секунду закрыл: загнать бы все три поглубже, насадиться на них с силой, не время медленных ласк, ему просто необходимо было и немедленно. Сжать бы сейчас член!

— Это приказ? — уточнил его невероятный старший помощник, отчего-то оттягивая момент. Не хотел касаться такого капитана?

Терпение лопнуло:

— Ты мне предлагаешь просто подождать и не замечать, что у меня задница растянута? Да я уже готов этот алтарь выебать у тебя на глазах! Пока у меня еще есть какие-то приличия, освободи мне руки! 

У Спока дернулся глаз. И член. Джим глядел снизу вверх, почти впритык — просматривалось отлично.

— Хорошо, — запнулся Спок и зашел сзади. — Я начну с этой проблемы.

Его невыносимо строгий помощник — и сзади него! Спок плавно вытащил первую игрушку — Джим невольно застонал и подался следом, чуть сжимаясь. С тихим стуком дилдо приземлилось на пол пещеры. Две остальные игрушки Спок вынул разом, замер на мгновение — и с утробным рыком загнал их обратно в Джима.

Тот взвыл. Спок жестко и строго ритмично трахал его инопланетным дилдо, тяжело положив руку ему на поясницу и не давая двинуться — не отстраниться, не насадиться сильнее. Всего пара движений — и игрушки полетели в стену. Резкий рывок молнии — и в скользкую, растянутую задницу Джима вбился сам Спок.

Руки Спока обхватили за пояс, притянули еще ближе, пока яйца не шлепнули по заду Джима. Вздрогнули оба и затихли на пол вдоха. Спок судорожно и бесполезно ловил ошметки самоконтроля — и на коротком выдохе начал иметь Джима, сильно, резко, не сбиваясь с ритма, не давая даже дернуться. Оставалось только скулить и пытаться подставиться, чтобы член Спока на каждом ударе проходился по простате, а самому тереться и тереться о мягкий и сырой мох. Заодно по всей поверхности стола проезжалась и грудь, и грузики хаотично дергали и натягивали соски — эта непривычная, неожиданная добавка заставляла едва ли не выть в голос.

— Спок! — промычал он. — Ну, давай же!

Сильная рука вздернула его зад еще выше, ладонь сжала основание члена — мало! — двинулась вверх, еще и еще. Джим отчаянно наслаждался кулаком Спока, задающим ритм, повторявшим ритм, в котором Спок его трахал, подставляясь и умоляя: еще, еще! И, наконец, кончая с воем.

Спок, в последнем движении насадившийся как-то особенно глубоко, отпустил его и стек вниз, прижался к ногам Джима. Теплый, вымотанный, удовлетворенный и, кажется, все еще немного ревнующий.

— Эй, Спок, а я тебя чувствую, — удивленно подумал Джим, чтобы проверить.

Спок дернулся и снял с себя вымокшую от пота кофту. Небрежно вытер ей спину Джима, вытерся сам и снова упал на свое место. Наручники он так и не снял, а Джим пока и не возражал.

— Расскажешь?

— Я давно слышу отголоски ваших мыслей. Сейчас они помогли вас быстрее найти.

— А все остальное?

— Только логично было вмешаться. Королева хотела приступить к половому акту с вами, — голос Спока звучал настолько буднично и ровно, что было даже смешно. — Вряд ли он доставил бы вам удовольствие.

Стоп. Королева? Не жрец.

Спок снова без спроса влез в его мысли:

— Это была именно она, Джим. Как я успел узнать, у их вида акт пенетрации осуществляют самки. Для этого на их половых органах есть специальные когти для удержания.

Джима передернуло. Да уж, вряд ли доставило бы хоть какое-то удовольствие.

— На кой черт я ей сдался? 

— Вероятно, вы виделись им обоеполым существом. Наверняка есть соответствующая легенда или ритуал, что-то, имеющее отношение к рождаемости.

Джим представил себе, как будет вносить эту запись в судовой журнал — и решил, что вот эту тему надо как-то поаккуратнее обойти. Здесь, наверное, Спок согласится приврать.

— Спок, а ты когда меня освободишь?

— Позвольте мне прежде все же помедитировать.


End file.
